


I remember the dream we believed in that day (that distant promise)

by yumenohateni



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenohateni/pseuds/yumenohateni
Summary: The day after the news about Jin leaving the group leaks out, the A on the little sign stuck on the door of KAT-TUN’s dressing room gets erased. Now, history repeats itself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I remember the dream we believed in that day (that distant promise)

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2014.

The day after the news about Jin leaving the group leaks out, the A on the little sign stuck on the door of KAT-TUN’s dressing room gets erased. The others members act as if it doesn’t matter. And so, Koki’s pissed. It’s okay to pretend in front of the cameras, or even in front of the fans. It’s okay to pretend that everything is all right and that being a group of five when it was originally made of six doesn’t matter. Even if their fucking name is a proof of that.  
  
But here, in their dressing room, Koki doesn’t want to pretend here. It’s the same place where Kame and Ueda had their first fist fight. The place where their first arguments and brawls took place, back when they hated each other and thought that being in the same group was the worst thing that had ever happened to all of them. In their dressing room they were always real, they could always say what they thought about everything and each other and it was okay, because it was their place.  
  
And now, now they are all acting as if nothing happened, as if some stupid junior or even a senpai making a prank on them and laughing at them is no big deal. Well, fuck them. Akanishi can be a fucking douche and think the whole world revolves around him but he was part of KAT-TUN and will always be.  
  
The day after the A on the little sign stuck on the door of KAT-TUN’s dressing room gets erased, Koki writes a big red A (even bigger than the former one) on the blank space between the K and the first T. The other members keep on acting as if nothing ever happened, but Koki knows better now. That same day he catches Kame staring longingly at the door sign after practice, and then Taguchi lets him win while they are playing videogames. Nakamaru buys him lunch three days in a row and Ueda treats him more kindly for a week or so.  
  
And that’s when Koki remembers that they are KAT-TUN, with all that implies.  
  
  
The day after the news about Koki leaving JE leaks out, the second T on the little sign stuck on the door of KAT-TUN’s dressing room gets erased. The others members act as if nothing happened, but Taguchi _knows_. So that’s why he came to work with a red marker today. Because Koki won’t be able to re-write the second T now and so Taguchi has to be the one to make sure the whole agency knows that they are and will always be KAT-TUN. With each and every one of those six letters.


End file.
